


Have Yourself A Quiet Little Christmas

by Leyenn



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yuletide gay / from now on your troubles will be miles away</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Quiet Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvivien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts).



The TV is blaring the usual advert for the BBC Christmas schedule, despite the fact that Rose remembers the clip of _Shrek The Eighth_ from watching the whole movie earlier and the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ marathon was definitely on yesterday when Jack came over to visit. She's about to switch over when the advert ends, on a still of Patrick Stewart in top hat and neckerchief: obviously he's doing Dickens again. Sarah will probably want to watch that, she thinks, and smirks, remembering the arguments that ensued last time they watched _any_ version of _A Christmas Carol_, let alone one that so easily allows for serious discussion of _Star Trek_. The problem with having two space-and-time travellers in the family (two and a bit, if she's generous and includes Mickey) is that the warp drive argument can go on for hours. And that's without the Doctor.

A dig around under the sofa unearths the crumpled seasonal edition of the _Radio Times_, already folded to Boxing Day in anticipation. In this house that probably means there's nothing else worth seeing until tomorrow, so she chucks it down on the pile of unread magazines on the coffee table and switches the volume down.

In the sudden quiet, her mobile rings. She sprawls along the sofa and grabs it. She's about to answer when she sees the caller ID and shakes her head, leaving it for the answer phone to pick up. Not today. Today she's got a nice warm fire and the enticing scent of hot chocolate and Sarah Jane. Today it's Christmas and he can just wait.

The hot chocolate smell invades the room as Sarah comes in from the kitchen, kicking the door shut behind her with one bare foot. There's the faint hint of melting marshmallow in there, too, and Rose licks her lips.

"Mmmm." She grins and holds her hands up for the mug heading her way. "Thanks."

"Did I hear the phone?" Sarah asks, reaching for the _Radio Times_.

"Nothing much on," she says, ignoring the question and shifting over to make room. "Fancy putting a DVD in?"

"As long as it's not one of the ones Jack gave you," Sarah says firmly. Rose grins.

"I'm saving those for later."

Sarah smiles wickedly. "I hope so."

"_The Woman In White_?" she suggests. It's one of Sarah's guilty pleasures, that one, almost more than the wood burning fire and the whipped cream melting over the top of her mug. Sarah smiles down at her.

"Whatever you like, as long as you get back up here."

Rose grins and shoves the disc in. Sarah tweaks her sonic lipstick and points it toward the fire, and it flares up happily as Rose gets up to reclaim her place on the sofa. Sarah's feet are buried in the spot that she left behind, so she's forced to crawl in behind Sarah's knees and sprawl out lengthways alongside her. Still, it's not at all like Sarah minds.

"Mm," Sarah says, and smiles down at her, stroking a hand down her back and tucking them together. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Rose says, snuggles down into the embrace. She's got her finger over the 'play' button when the screen goes bright red, and the words 'NEWS FLASH' appear.

She puts her forehead on Sarah's shoulder and groans.

"Oh, bugger."

"Maybe it's nothing," Sarah says, not sounding at all like she believes it. "Maybe one of the royals died."

"Maybe." It's not likely, though. She doesn't recall any of them being on the news lately and besides, it's Christmas.

"Maybe Jack's streaking Parliament?"

Rose smiles. A little more likely, but she doesn't think Jack will have had that much to drink yet.

Sure enough, the image over Dermot Murnaghan's shoulder is about as recognisably alien as anything she's seen this year, up to and including that unfortunate stolen portrait of Lord Fretizzar Shokk the Thirty-Second they just managed to return last week. It's definitely a space ship of some kind, although Rose doesn't recall seeing its exact type before - and probably wouldn't have now, if it weren't pictured (by their usual luck) crashing into the shredded roof of what was, this morning, the Millennium Dome.

"That looks Affraxxian," Sarah says, squinting at the screen.

"We're not going," Rose insists.

"They could be in trouble."

"They're probably in trouble. That's not the point." They said they weren't working this Christmas, whatever happened. "Couldn't anyone just not notice the seasonal alien visitors for a change this year?"

"It's not in the journalistic temperament," Sarah reminds her. Rose makes a face, but knows she's right. She should know - after all, she's lived with one of the best since she left the TARDIS.

The phone rings again. She swears: Sarah sighs.

"He'll keep ringing until one of us answers it."

"He might not," she says, not believing a word of it.

"Yes, he might stop and just come here instead." Sarah stretches an arm awkwardly behind her head and gropes for the phone that's buzzing its way across the side table. Rose shifts around a bit more and worms her arm between Sarah's shoulder and the back of the sofa, resting her weight firmly in place, just to make the point that they're not going anywhere, not today, aliens or no aliens.

Sarah smiles and leans down to kiss her forehead. Rose grins and pulls her head down, just as she holds the phone up to her ear and presses the key.

"_*I can hear you two from here,*_" the Doctor says, presumably by way of hello. "_*And a very merry Christmas to you, too.*_"

Rose smirks, and moans dramatically into Sarah's mouth, more than loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line. There's a distorted snort of frustration that makes Sarah laugh as she pulls her head back.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor. What can we do for you?"

"_*Can't a Time Lord just ring up for a chat any more?*_" Even with her head on Sarah's chest, she can just make out the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"You never just ring up for a chat," Sarah says. "Besides, we just saw the Affraxxian crash on the news."

"_*Oh, that,*_" he says. "_*Just a blown subspace quepton conversion unit. I'll have 'em up and running again in no time. No need to shift yourselves off your pretty arses.*_"

Rose breathes a pleased sigh of relief. "Good," she says loudly. Sarah chuckles.

"_*Have you still got that sofa? The really comfy one?*_"

"Yes," Sarah says, grinning as she relaxes into said sofa and pulls Rose further on top of her. "But it's taken tonight."

"_*Was I asking?*_"

"Yes," they both say, simultaneously. The Doctor makes a disgusted sound.

"_*I'll have you know I'm busy tonight.*_"

Rose grins at Sarah's raised eyebrow and generally suggestive expression, and grabs the phone with Sarah's hand still holding it. "Oh yeah?"

"_*Hello, Rose,*_" the Doctor says, in that 'why are you asking when I won't tell you anything' tone.

"Is it Jack?" she asks teasingly.

"_*I've got an Affraxxian colony ship to fix, if you'll excuse me.*_"

"It is, isn't it?"

"_*Very difficult job, working with subspace queptons.*_"

She shoots Sarah a wicked grin. "It is."

"_*Sorry, got to go, business to take care of, you know how it is. No need for you to worry yourself over it at all. Either of you. So don't you worry.*_"

"Not worried," she says easily. "Say hello to Jack for us."

"_*Will do - oh, bugger, got to go-*_" and then the line goes dead, leaving her grinning up at Sarah, their hands entwined around the phone that can call anyone, anywhere, in any place or time.

Sarah works her hand free, drops the phone on the carpet and leans down to capture her mouth in a kiss. Right now they're happy enough with right here.

  


*

  



End file.
